harry potters scar and its real power
by jamesz101387
Summary: Okay title sucks but this story is 4 year after hogwarts and when harrys working for the ministry he descovers some new powers and new love


A/N this goes in-between p.o.v.'s, and there may be spelling errors so please deal, I appreciate flames but if ya got em okay freedom of expression doesn't let me bleep you out. now on with the story  
  
  
  
Harry sat alone inside the aurora mobile command headquarters, common room, a fire freely blazing in the corner. Thinking to him self. Ahh, I finally figured it out.  
  
**Flashback to earlier that day**  
  
Harry was standing in the testing chamber waiting to test a new spell though to be able to kill lord Voldermort. He stood there when he herd the voice over the loud speaker in the ceiling tell him the new curse and how to say it. Harry being one of the strongest wizards in the world just whispered the curse out. Harry then felt a weird tingling sensation from his scar, the ceiling ripped in half and a lightening bolt struck on the manikin where harry had intended for the curse to hit it. "Holy shit!" harry said astonished. "Mr. Potter please report to the director right away he wishes to speak with you, o yes and congratulation's we didn't know the spell was going to do that with you but we may have found a strength." Said the young man behind the reinforced glass. "Err. Thanks." Harry said not yet fully understanding what was going on. He walked to the director's office and the door didn't need knocking because right when he raised his hand to the door the director, Stan, opened the it. "Mr. potter come in, come in congratulation's on the test I herd that the results were not expected but very well welcomed. anyway that's not why I called you in here, ill be blunt and straight forward wit you, there has been an attack on hogwarts." Harry cut Stan off. "What do you mean an attack? Is Hermione all right!? What about Sirus!?" harry was about to continue his barrage of question's when Stan arose his hand. "Please Mr. Potter calm down we don't know too much yet, we do know that three people are missing, and most likely are dead, being used as bait, or slaves." Stan finished. "What do we do." Harry inquired. "Well." started Stan, "We know the where He who must not be named is, but we can't pin point him inside the castle and its too well fortified, plus we were waiting to see if the spell would work before we tried an full out assault." "Then when do we attack?" Harry blurted out a last question. "Tomorrow, we can't wait like we wanted to because of the current situation, first of all, we need you to harness your power that you just discovered. From what Dumbledore's son tells us you should be able to harness it and use it for different abilities, like a spell shield, and other things, he didn't tell you because he wasn't sure if you ever could efficiently harness the power. And didn't want you to loose all of you powers just trying, If it was done wrong, that's it chances up. It could only be attempted to be acquired once." Stan said in a heaving breath. "Phew got that out of me." Stan sighed. "O yes. Harry one more thing, we will message you via, text wand message when we know who was taken, until then practice on your new abilities I want you to be able to use them to you fullest knowledge tomorrow. With that Harry was excused to test chamber 9, the only test chamber strong enough to probably hold voldermort's curses if tried yet doubted by many. Harry walked in to the high intensity test chamber and began to use his powers. He discovered how to use the power for a spell shield, also as an attack and even use it to strike more then one target at the same time. He was finally getting weary of all the work and went to the common room to sit and relax.  
  
**Resume regular timeline**  
  
Harry felt his wand vibrate, and pulled it out said a spell texto visibo (a/n okay I am no good at making up spells) and green see through screen popped out of the tip of his wand saying in simple sort sentences  
  
"To: harry P. Aurora #2 From: field agent #245 Subject: missing people Priority: flash Time sent: 23:49 Zulu Being Message: Missing peoples Identity's found, One Hermione Granger, One Sirus Black, One James Potter. evidence still being collected, James Potter's identify is unknown, possibility to still be alive.: End Message.  
  
Harry stood up he needed to speak with dumbledore, so he went to the book self and pulled out a book that said Dumbledor and Son and immediately transported to Dumbledors location in The United States, Texas to be more exact..  
  
Preview for next chapter ===-------** Harry goes to see Dumbledore about his dad and to try and coax his son to come along with the raid in the morning, harry try's to understand why everyone has been lying to him about his father for so long, and realizes the full strength of his power in the last show down between harry and Voldermort.. And will harry finally confess his love for..... Don't forget the review button no reviews no next chapter. 


End file.
